The present invention relates to pizza cutters and in particular to a self aligning pizza cutter for use with a boxed pizza.
Pizza is a very popular food over large part of the world and is often bought in large quantities for parties, meetings, and the like. Pizza stores often receive large orders and on many occasions receive a large number of orders over a short period of time. Many pizza stores use conveyor belt ovens to rapidly produce enough pizzas to meet the high demand. The pizzas are cooked, boxed, and then cut into slices. Unfortunately, typical pizza cutting is performed using a single cutting blade and the slices often vary significantly in size.